Characters
(updated as of Chapter 206) MAIN CHARACTERS: THE BOOTH FAMILY Seeley Booth. '''Husband, father, warrior, hero. Dedicated to his family and his country. '''Temperance Brennan. '''Wife, mother, scientist, genius. At times socially awkward and painfully blunt, love for her husband and children make her the center of their family. '''Parker Matthew Booth. '''Rock star, rogue, lover, poet. Has his father's smile and his mother's heart. Love finds him when he's old enough to appreciate the gift. * '''Jocelyn Zhigunov. '''Parker's wife. Tall, blonde, beautiful supermodel. As well-known as Parker, she's not intimidated by his fame or his bad boy reputation. ** Anzhela Zhigunov, Jocelyn's mother (Chapter 166: PB&J: The Woodcutter's Wife) ** Pyotr Zhigunov, Jocelyn's father (Chapter 166: PB&J: The Woodcutter's Wife) ** Rada Zhigunov, Jocelyn's grandmother (Chapter 166: PB&J: The Woodcutter's Wife) * '''Rebecca Laine Booth. Parker and Josie's daughter. As pretty as her mother and as sharp as her namesake, she becomes an attorney and grows up to run the charitable foundation Parker starts in his mother's honor. Christine Angela Booth. Confident, loyal, stubborn, brave. Her father's daughter, she follows in his footsteps at the FBI and finds love with a man fate has already introduced to her family. * Andrew Taylor. Baby Andy from S3.12 "The Baby in the Bough," Andy grows into Andrew, becomes an engineer, and meets Christine while she's at school in West Virginia. Fate twines their destinies together. ** Meg Taylor, biological mother of Andrew Taylor, deceased (Chapter 7: Her Father's Daughter) ** Carol Grant, adoptive mother of Andrew Taylor (Chapter 7: Her Father's Daughter) ** James (Jimmy) Grant, adoptive father of Andrew Taylor (Chapter 7: Her Father's Daughter) * Lisa Meg Taylor. Christine and Andrew's daughter. ** Felix Parrish, Lisa Taylor's husband, son of Harland Parrish (Chapter 44: What We Leave Behind) (also, Bones in Death) *** Conrad Parrish, Lisa and Felix's son *** Levi Parrish, Lisa's grandson (Chapter 206: Epilogue: The Neverending Story) * Seeley James Taylor. Christine and Andrew's son. Teacher. ** Grace Underwood, Seeley Taylor's fiancee (Chapter 44: What We Leave Behind) Zach Henry Booth. Doctor, scholar, reserved, intense. His brilliance sets him apart until the love of his life opens his world to a big, crazy, wonderful family. * Petra Elizabeth Reese. Christine's childhood friend, Zach's wife. Biracial, tiny and delicate, she has big dimples and a bigger heart, and it belongs to Zach and her five sons. ** Bobby Reese, father of Petra Elizabeth Reese (Chapter 92: Watchful Eyes) ** Freeda Reese, mother of Petra Elizabeth Reese (Chapter 92: Watchful Eyes) * Daniel Scott Booth. '''Zach and Petra's oldest son. Naval officer. ** Robbie Booth, Daniel's grandson (Chapter 206: Epilogue: The Neverending Story) * '''Sebastian Reese Booth. '''Zach and Petra's second son. Writer, sports columnist. ** Paul Booth, Sebastian's son (Chapter 206: Epilogue: The Neverending Story) ** Valeria Booth, Paul's wife (Chapter 206: Epilogue: The Neverending Story) * '''Henry Russell Booth. '''Zach and Petra's third son. Teacher. ** Douggie Booth, Henry's wife ** Victor Booth, Henry and Douggie's son (Chapter 206: Epilogue: The Neverending Story) ** Edward Booth, Henry and Douggie's son (Chapter 206: Epilogue: The Neverending Story) ** Joseph Booth, Henry and Douggie's son (Chapter 206: Epilogue: The Neverending Story) * '''Samuel Edge Booth. '''Zach and Petra's fourth son. Born prematurely, ten months after his brother Henry. Professional baseball player (pitcher). ** Catherine Booth, Sam's wife (Chapter 206: Epilogue: The Neverending Story) ** Tyler Booth, Sam and Catherine's son (Chapter 206: Epilogue: The Neverending Story) * '''Max Christopher Booth. '''Zach and Petra's youngest son. Police officer. ** Naomi Booth, Max's wife (Chapter 206: Epilogue: The Neverending Story) ** David Booth, Max and Naomi's son (Chapter 206: Epilogue: The Neverending Story) ** Temperance Booth, Max and Naomi's daughter (Chapter 206: Epilogue: The Neverending Story) '''MAIN CHARACTERS: THE HODGINS FAMILY Jack Stanley Hodgins. '''Bug man, family man, scion of wealth. Angela's husband, Michael and William's father. '''Angela Montenegro. Freethinking artist, bohemian mom. Hodgins' wife, Michael and William's mother, and Brennan's best friend. Michael Vincent Stacatto Hodgins. Artistic, fun, party planner extraordinaire. Jack and Angela's oldest son. Christine Booth's best friend since birth. * Tom Wilson. Artist. Michael's husband. ** Aaron Wilson, brother of Tom Wilson (Chapter 48: Crooked Ties) ** JoAnn Wilson, mother of Tom Wilson (Chapter 48: Crooked Ties) ** Robert Wilson, brother of Tom Wilson (Chapter 48: Crooked Ties) * Barnaby Wilson-Hodgins. Son of Michael Hodgins and Tom Wilson * Marie-Claire Wilson-Hodgins. Daughter of Michael Hodgins and Tom Wilson. William James Tremolo Hodgins. Irreverent, sarcastic, playboy bachelor until he falls in love with The One. Jack and Angela's youngest son. Swims with sharks. MAIN CHARACTERS: CHRISTINE'S FRIENDS Kennedy Fields. Christine's BFF since pre-K. * Dr. Isaac Adeoye, Kennedy's husband (Chapter 198: The More Things Change) ** Jameson Adeoye, Kennedy's son (Chapter 198: The More Things Change) * Nichole Fields, Kennedy's mother (Chapter 123: 12 Days of Christmas - Curtain Call) * Col. Jameson Fields, deceased. Kennedy's father (Chapter 40: Helping Hands) * Mrs. Alma Winstead, Kennedy's grandmother (Chapter 93: This We'll Defend) Emma Gallagher. Meets Christine at age 12. Friends until she betrays them all by selling private photos of Parker. * Susan Gallagher, mother of Emma Gallagher (Chapter 168: Right Time, Right Place) Madison Reynolds. Meets Christine at age 12. Bitchy and hard to like but intensely loyal to Christine and the Booth family. * Miranda Reynolds, mother of Madison Reynolds (Chapter 103: Life's a Dance) Whitney Aldersmith, Christine's childhood enemy (Chapter 35: It's Not Easy Being Green) OTHER FAMILY Hank "Pops" Booth. Booth family patriarch. Raised Booth and Jared. Joseph Booth. Deceased. Father of Seeley and Jared Booth. Millicent Booth. Deceased. Mother of Seeley and Jared Booth. Jared Booth. Booth's younger brother. Former naval officer, currently runs a small Indian restaurant with his wife, Padme. * Padme Booth. Jared Booth's wife. * Joseph (Joey) Booth. Jared and Padme Booth's son. Four years younger than Zach. Russ Brennan. Temperance Brennan's older brother. * Amy Hollister, Russ Brennan's wife (Chapter 171: Pomp and Circumstance) * Emma Hollister, Amy's daughter, Russ Brennan's step-daughter (Chapter 171: Pomp and Circumstance) * Hayley Hollister (deceased), Amy's daughter, Russ Brennan's step-daughter (Chapter 171: Pomp and Circumstance) Billy Gibbons, Angela's father. Rock legend. Parker Booth's mentor. Max Keenan. Brennan's father. Con man, thief. Reformed? Maybe, maybe not. Ruth Keenan. Brennan's mother, deceased. Rebecca Stinson, deceased. Mother of Parker Booth * Simon Hilard, husband of Rebecca Stinson/Parker's step-father (Chapter 96: The Longest Night) MISCELLANEOUS CHARACTERS (including link to first appearance) Addy, Dr. Zack (Chapter 85: Above the Curve) Alison (no last name), Parker's babysitting date (Chapter 163: Shenanigans) Armstrong, (no first name) Colonel, resident of Christine's apartment building (Chapter 7: Her Father's Daughter) Art gallery assistant (no name given) (Chapter 83: That's What Friends are For) Band member (no name), (Chapter 107: Zach and Petra Missing Pieces Part 4) Barker, Susan, nurse at Christine's school (Chapter 19: The Right Man for the Job) Betty (no last name), Hank's Thanksgiving date (Chapter 185: Giving Thanks) Blake (no last name), waitress at Antonio's (Chapter 161: Fifteen Minutes of Fame) Boy in class (no name) (Chapter 165: Wuthering Heights) Bray, Wendell (Chapter 204: Coming Home) one of Brennan's interns Burley, Hannah (Chapter 77: Friendly Support) Burns, Andrea (Chapter 204: Coming Home) wife of Charlie Burns Burns, Charlie (Chapter 204: Coming Home) FBI agent, Booth's co-worker Caleb (no last name), younger student (Chapter 123: 12 Days of Christmas - Curtain Call) Carl (no last name), security guard in Zach's apartment building in Boston (Chapter 173: Somewhere In Time) Carter (no last name), classmate of Daniel (Chapter 127: 12 Days of Christmas - Velveteen Christmas) Carter, Temperance, student, Resident Adviser, Marshall University, West Virginia (Chapter 1: Roots and Wings) Cashier (no name given) (Chapter 112: Little Pitchers, Big Ears) Cashier (no name given) (Chapter 172: A Knight by Any Other Name) Cleve (no last name), owner of Zombie Hunt (Chapter 180: Acorns and Trees) Cobb, Ada, Petra's grandmother (not referenced by name) (Chapter 107: Zach and Petra Missing Pieces Part 4) Collins (no first name), student at Quantico (Chapter 109: Teacher's Pet) Connie (no last name), Sophia's grandmother (Chapter 13: You're Never Too Old) Connie (no last name), EMT dispatch (Chapter 173: Somewhere In Time) Darla, Booth's administrative assistant (Chapter 28: Senior Trip) Deerfield, Rev. Dr. Abraham Lincoln (Chapter 48: Crooked Ties) Deerfield, Thomas Jefferson (TJ) (Chapter 184: Pay it Forward) Designer (unnamed), designer at Josie's fashion show (Chapter 133: PB&J: The Chase Begins) Doctor (no name given) (Chapter 86: Fallen Hero) Doyle, Jimmy, deceased guitarist (Chapter 145: The Riot Act) Eddie (no last name), Christine's soccer coach (Chapter 4: Teamwork) Edison, Dr. Clark (Chapter 76: Making Time) Female FBI agent (no name given), catches Christine's bouquet (Chapter 107: Zach and Petra Missing Pieces Part 4) Fisher, Dr. Colin, former intern for Brennan, current tutor for Zach (Chapter 4: Teamwork) Flores, Senator (no first name), Daniel's sponser for the Naval Academy (Chapter 151: A Man in Uniform) Foster, Juanita, Michael and Tom's surrogate (Chapter 131: Rules are Made to be Broken) Francis, DuVall, Petra's former fiancee (Chapter 152: One Breath) Funeral director (Chapter 64: Fate) Gaines, Natalie, FBI agent (Chapter 57: Spoilage) Garth (no last name), guitar player in Parker's band (Chapter 81: Zach and Petra, Missing Pieces, Part 1) Geyla (no last name), Russian teenage model (Chapter 133: PB&J: The Chase Begins) Girard, Solange, Christine's classmate (Chapter 123: 12 Days of Christmas - Curtain Call) Grandmother (unnamed), Geyla's grandmother (Chapter 133: PB&J: The Chase Begins) Groupies (no names given) (Chapter 145: The Riot Act) Hao Lin, student in Christine's class (Chapter 37: Truth or Dare) Hendrix (no first name), Booth's replacement after he retires (Chapter 159: The Retirement Party) Hilard, Simon, husband of Rebecca Stinson/Parker's step-father (Chapter 96: The Longest Night) Holly (no last name), hostess at Antonio's (Chapter 161: Fifteen Minutes of Fame) Howard, Preston, Christine's first real boyfriend (Chapter 29: To Heal a Broken Heart) Huang, Mrs. (no first name), teacher (Chapter 59: The Secret Lives of Parents) Hunt, Matilda, Christine's classmate (Chapter 123: 12 Days of Christmas - Curtain Call) Jackson (no last name), Petra's high school boyfriend (Chapter 103: Life's a Dance) Jacob (no last name), pre-school friend of Zach (Chapter 9: Storytime) Jankow, Tessa (Chapter 77: Friendly Support) Jeff (no last name), member of Parker's road crew (Chapter 42: Brotherly Love) Jefferson, Red, deceased guitarist (Chapter 145: The Riot Act) Jeremy (no last name), Michael's middle school/high school boyfriend (Chapter 18: Loves Knows No Gender) Jeri (no last name), Booth and Brennan's weekly housekeeper (Chapter 8: Everything is Fine) Jernigan, Mrs. (no first name), Christine's teacher (Chapter 116: A Lesson in Heroes) Jessup, Kevin, student at Quantico (Chapter 109: Teacher's Pet) Jones, Mason, paparazzi photographer who breaks the story of Parker and Josie (Chapter 196: PB&J: Regrets and Redemption) Jones, Smelly, deceased guitarist (Chapter 145: The Riot Act) Josh (no last name), college boyfriend of Christine (Chapter 83: That's What Friends are For) Jude, Dr. Bunsen (Chapter 77: Friendly Support) Julian, Caroline, federal prosecutor (Chapter 58: The Wedding Crasher) Kal, Dr. (no first name), parent of Zach's classmate (Chapter 149: Creepy Crawlies) Klemper, Ira, Josie's manager (Chapter 150: PB&J: First Steps) Lappin, Gil (Chapter 59: The Secret Lives of Parents) Latu, Fokisi, Becky's teenage crush (Chapter 202: Life's a Beach) Leon (no last name), child at Annie's Place (Chapter 184: Pay it Forward) Leonard, Ms. (no first name), Christine's teacher (Chapter 86: Fallen Hero) Limo driver (no name) (Chapter 99: Zach and Petra, Missing Pieces Part 3) Lindsey (no last name) (Chapter 59: The Secret Lives of Parents) Lutz, Mr. (no first name), teacher (Chapter 176: Read Between the Lines) Lyon, Roxie (Chapter 83: That's What Friends are For) McLaurin, Agent (no first name), instructor at Quantico (Chapter 109: Teacher's Pet) Merchant, Hayley, Emma and James Merchant's daughter (Chapter 171: Pomp and Circumstance) Merchant, James, Emma Hollister's husband (Chapter 171: Pomp and Circumstance) Metcalfe, Marlena, entertainment reporter (Chapter 181: Monkey See, Monkey Do) Mills, Georgia, nurse at Zach's hospital (Chapter 152: One Breath) Montgomery (no last name), Christine's childhood boyfriend (Chapter 82: Lessons in Love) Murphy (no last name), classmate of Danel (Chapter 127: 12 Days of Christmas - Velveteen Christmas) Myrna, elderly neighbor in Christine's apartment building (Chapter 10: Of Petards and Hoisting) Nancy (no last name), Sophia's mother (Chapter 13: You're Never Too Old) Nicholas, Mr. (no first name), teacher (Chapter 21: The Hiding Place) Noonan, Pam (Chapter 59: The Secret Lives of Parents) Nurse (no name given) (Chapter 160: First Born Son) Nurse (no name given) (Chapter 173: Somewhere In Time) Ophelia (no last name), Max's Thanksgiving date (Chapter 185: Giving Thanks) Parrish, Harland (Chapter 58: The Wedding Crasher) Paul, Bianca, model (Chapter 133: PB&J: The Chase Begins) Paula (no last name), Madison's assistant (Chapter 94: The Price of Friendship) Pearce, Dr. Lisa, doctor at emergency medical clinic (Chapter 108: A Penny for your Thoughts) Peakes, Calvin, deceased guitarist (Chapter 145: The Riot Act) Pelant, Christopher (Chapter 59: The Secret Lives of Parents) Philip (no last name), Emma's high school boyfriend (Chapter 103: Life's a Dance) Phyllis (no last name), florist (Chapter 68: The Inquisition) Potter, Lt. Andrea, police officer at Johns Hopkins University (Chapter 11: Fool for Love) Pryor (no first name given), FBI agent (Chapter 28: Senior Trip) Rasmussen (no first name), shop owner (Chapter 164: Out of the Bubble) Receptionist (no name given), emergency medical clinic (Chapter 108: A Penny for your Thoughts) Reynolds, Edge, Petra's great-great-grandfather (Chapter 200: A Promise to Keep) Reynolds, Elizabeth, Petra's great-grandmother (Chapter 200: A Promise to Keep) Roberts, Ashley, Danny's mother (Chapter 173: Somewhere In Time) Roberts, Danny, neighbor of Zach's in Boston (Chapter 152: One Breath) Rose (no last name), friend/resident of Pops' nursing home (Chapter 93: This We'll Defend) Roy (no last name), friend/resident of Pops' nursing home (Chapter 93: This We'll Defend) Sahota, Dr. (no first name), Petra's obstetrician (Chapter 160: First Born Son) Saroyan, Dr. Camille (Chapter 54: Red is Not a Flavor) Sawyer, Dr. Ethan (Chapter 59: The Secret Lives of Parents) School secretary (no name given), (Chapter 86: Fallen Hero) Scott (no last name), member of Parker's band (Chapter 33: Through the Looking Glass) Scott, Alfreeda, Petra's great-great-grandmother (Chapter 200: A Promise to Keep) Sean (no last name), Andrew's best man (Chapter 81: Zach and Petra, Missing Pieces, Part 1) Shannon (no last name), waitress at Antonio's (Chapter 161: Fifteen Minutes of Fame) Shaw, Danny, Ginny Shaw's son (Chapter 87: What Goes Around) Shaw, Ginny, FBI Agent (Chapter 87: What Goes Around) Shay, Ian, Madison's high school date (Chapter 121: 12 Days of Christmas - Family We Choose) Shepard (no first name), female recruit at Quantico (Chapter 109: Teacher's Pet) Sheriff (no name) (Chapter 180: Acorns and Trees) Silas (no last name), Madison's high school boyfriend (Chapter 103: Life's a Dance) Smith, Double-S, deceased guitarist (Chapter 145: The Riot Act) Sojanga, Dr. (no first name), Booth's primary care physician (Chapter 139: This Kind of Family) Sophia (no last name), child at birthday party (Chapter 13: You're Never Too Old) Spencer, Brooke, teacher at Petra's school (Chapter 152: One Breath) Spencer, Gerry, Brooke Spencer's husband (Chapter 152: One Breath) Stef (no last name), waitress at Antonio's (Chapter 161: Fifteen Minutes of Fame) Sterling, Ms. (no first name), teacher (Chapter 165: Wuthering Heights) Steve (no last name), college boyfriend of Michael (Chapter 83: That's What Friends are For) Store clerk (Chapter 60: Trick or Treat) Sullivan, Tim (Sully), Brennan's former boyfriend (Chapter 41: Call Me Ishmael) Sweets, Lance (Chapter 204: Coming Home) FBI profiler, Booth's co-worker and friend Syun, Jian, Christine's classmate (Chapter 123: 12 Days of Christmas - Curtain Call) Taneesha (no last name), employee at Annie's Place (Chapter 184: Pay it Forward) Thomas, Evan, Christine's childhood boyfriend (Chapter 82: Lessons in Love) Timmons (no first name), former army friend of Pops (Chapter 93: This We'll Defend) Tucker (no last name), Christine's crush (Chapter 179: First Love) Travis (no last name), member of Parker's band (Chapter 33: Through the Looking Glass) Trick (no last name), Parker's road manager (Chapter 42: Brotherly Love) Tucker Fatboy, deceased guitarist (Chapter 145: The Riot Act) Tucker, Jace, college friend of Michael Hodgins (Chapter 103: Life's a Dance) Unnamed Boy, hockey player on opposing team (Chapter 194: Ice Princess) Unnamed Delivery Men (Chapter 204: Coming Home) deliver Booth and Brennan's housewarming gift Unnamed Man, Madison's date (Chapter 121: 12 Days of Christmas - Family We Choose) Unnamed Movers (Chapter 204: Coming Home) overhear Booth and Brennan arguing about Booth's recliner Walker, Aeden, Christine's date (Chapter 26: Sweet Sixteen) Walker, Mr. (no first name given) teacher (Chapter 18: Loves Knows No Gender) Wells, Dr. (no first name) (Chapter 76: Making Time) Whitney (no last name), fellow medical student, friend of Zach (Chapter 11: Fool for Love) Wick, Daisy (Chapter 204: Coming Home) one of Brennan's interns Wollston, Dr. (no first name), obstetrics specialist (Chapter 147: Party of Five) Yao, Dr. (no first name), chief of surgery (Chapter 173: Somewhere In Time)